It Watches
by EpicSmiley12
Summary: Don't look or it takes you.


**Bonsoir, mes amis. Today we begin the next story for the Alvin and the Chipmunks part of the Spooktober Spectacular. This story is actually loosely based on a dream I had once...but I won't go into that. You'll get to see dear Theodore's version...enjoy!**

When did sleep become so bittersweet?

This was one of the very few things on Theodore's mind as he tossed and turned in his bed. Though summer was long gone, he felt uncomfortably hot underneath the covers, and he kicked them away. He yawned. Then he began to panic. As much as he wanted, needed to sleep, he knew in his heart that he couldn't. If he drifted off...if he dared felt secure…

It would come.

He had kept it a secret for the past couple of weeks. After all, he didn't want to worry anyone. However, he could tell that this plan was backfiring, and they were beginning to wonder. His brothers, Dave, and even the Chipettes all cared about him deeply enough to ask him every day if he'd gotten enough sleep. Just this morning, when he'd come downstairs later for breakfast and groggy to the point of tripping on the steps, his family had tenderly asked if he wanted to stay home and rest. He would've accepted, too, had it not been for the fear of staying in the house alone for even the amount of time Dave took to go get the mail. The subject of nightmares had briefly surfaced, but Theodore had managed to turn the conversation around as quickly as he could.

If only the same could be said for his school grades.

Naturally, a lack of sleep often hinders one's ability to function properly during the day. Throughout the past few days, Theo had drifted off in some of his classes. While some of his teachers simply gave him the notes for that day or gently woke him, showing concern, a few of them called him out on his unusual behavior. Even though he faced the constant reprimands, his brothers and friends were there to help him with anything he had missed. However, this didn't prevent them from continuously asking questions. Theodore answered them all to the best of his ability...without revealing the truth, of course. He knew that for people who knew him so well, it wouldn't turn out to be enough. After all, his life had seen its share of strange and scary things, including Frankenstein's monster and a real werewolf. They could easily conclude that Theo's problems were stemming from something just as supernatural.

As Theodore lay staring up at the ceiling, he couldn't agree more.

His eyelids were getting heavier. He yawned again and rubbed his eyes frustratedly. The onset of sleep was so tempting, especially with the sounds of his brothers snoozing away in the beds next to his. He knew he needed to rest, and yet the fear kept him awake. He couldn't fall asleep. He just couldn't...but he was getting so tired…

So…

Tired…

Theodore's eyes shot open. His heart pounded in his throat and there was an ache in his chest. He trembled underneath the covers as an all too familiar tingling danced at the ends of his nerves. That horrid feeling of being watched...that evil presence...it was here.

He wasn't sure why but for some reason he could always picture what was happening without turning over (he often slept facing the wall). In his mind's eye he could see the figure standing over him, the dark hood doing nothing to hide the shadowy, grisly face. He could picture the wide eyes and eerie grin. As frightened tears pressed at his eyes, Theodore hugged his teddy bear closer to his chest. He dared not look. It was a strange feeling - he didn't understand why, but for some reason the fear in his heart almost made him WANT to look. He wanted to see the source of his fear, not just the twisted image in his mind.

"Hee...hehee…"

Theodore froze. The tingling in his nerves had turned into icicles piercing them through. His previous fear had been cancelled, turning into complete and utter horror.

"You can't see me, but I see you…" the voice said. Theodore could hear his heart pounding like a drum; he wondered if the monster above him could hear it.

"Afraid of the dark? There's a light switch at the end of the hall...and I love a good race," the voice said. Theo shivered as another gravelly laugh filled his mind.

"I see your eyes open," It continued. "What's the matter? Don't you want to see my pretty face? Heheheheheee!"

Theodore bit back an anxious cry. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the covers up and over his head. It didn't help his breathing, which had become quick and shallow.

"I'm dreaming," he thought desperately. "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, It's in my head, It's not real!"

"I would say go to sleep, but," the voice seemed to be directly in his ear now. "Jeffie wouldn't be happy I stole his line...hehe…"

"No…" Theodore mumbled. "No...no, no, no…"

"What's the matter? Why don't you look?" His senses were on fire. Shivers racked his frame.

"Look at me. Look at meeee…"

"NO!" Theo gasped. He pressed his hands over his ears.

"LOOK AT ME."

"LOOK!"

"LOOK AT M-"

"Augh!" Theodore yanked the covers back and forced his eyes open. He stared directly at the spot where the voice had come from. There was nothing, not a soul.

"Made you look."

Theodore gasped and instinctively turned around.

"Good morning," Theodore's cheerful voice filled the kitchen. Dave, Alvin, and Simon looked up in mild surprise.

"Hey, Theodore," Alvin greeted. "Um, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing," the youngest chipmunk smiled. "I just feel really rested. I haven't slept that well in a while...heheheee…"

**Well? How was it? This story leaves a lot to the reader's interpretation. What do YOU think happened? Feel free to leave your comments in a review. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
